This Competitive renewal requests support to continue with analyses of pathways leading to drug use and her problem outcomes. The project has been designed to compare conditions leading to problem outcomes with those leading to social adaptation and psychological well-being. The population consists of a cohort of African American adults first studied in 1966, when they were in first grade in Woodlawn, an inner city neighborhood of Chicago. They were assessed 3 times in first grade, in third grade, at age 16-17, and by public records through age 25. Teachers, parents, the children themselves, clinicians all made periodic, systematic ratings of this epidemiologically defined population. With the currently funded NIDA grant (ROI DAO663O-03) we have recently completed interviewing this population now that they are young adults. Over the last two decades, they have dispersed geographically; they have also traversed a variety of paths to adulthood. During the first two years of the three year grant, we formed a Community Board, constructed the interview, developed story stems to be taped during the interview, piloted the interview and story stems, and interviewed as many of the cohort as possible (N=950, about 80% of those still alive), entered the data, and have begun the initial phases of checking the consistency of the data. In addition, we collected data from Chicago police records and negotiated for F.B.I. records. We are now examining the follow-up data order to answer the main research questions. To complete the proposed project, we are asking for an additional three years of support for analyses and writing. We are submitting the competitive renewal at this so that funding for the work will not be interrupted. This research is designed to understand early developmental patterns leading to unsuccessful or successful ale performance and psychological status. Drug use and crime are important problems among this cohort of adults. Psychological well-being, productivity, and achievement provide measures of resilience and successful :adaptation. The study has three specific aims: 1) To examine the role of individual and environmental factors measured in childhood and adolescence that presage drug use and other problem outcomes; 2) To examine consequences of adolescent substance use and other problem behaviors on adult role performance and psychological well-being; and 3) To identify the pathways to achievement and successful outcomes.